The Fantasy Boarding School
by Littlepup
Summary: The Fantasy Boarding School is inviting students for a new school year. But what happens when the characters of InuYasha, YuYu Hakusho, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Yugioh all attend and meet for the first time? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The Fantasy Boarding School is inviting students for a new school year. But what happens when the characters of InuYasha, YuYu Hakusho, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Yugioh all attend and meet for the first time? Read to find out!  
  
_(A/N: Remember the categories are Only YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and Yugioh. Occasionally, there will be other characters from these animes too. Also, there are some made up characters.)_

_**So yeah I'm dedicating this fic to my dear friend Wolf Blossom. She's helped me out with this fic and gave me the best advice. Thank you Saku-chan!!**_  
  
**Chapter One  
  
Flyers in Japan  
**  
The sun was shining; the wind was blowing, so it was a warm, yet cool breeze. Over at Higurashi Shrine, Kagome was trying to get Inuyasha to come out of the well, but he was being stubborn as always.  
  
"Come on out Inuyasha!" she yelled from outside of the well.  
  
"No way! I don't even know why I came here with you"  
  
"Do you wanna find out if I really sensed a jewel shard or not?"  
  
"Not really!" Inuyasha shouted back at her  
  
"Great..."she said to herself and stood at the opening of the shrine door. "It's a nice day..." The wind blew in her black hair, as she stared up at the sky. Then, out of no where came a red and yellow paper falling smack dab on her face.  
  
"What the??" her hands flew to her face and she fell backwards, rolling into the well.  
  
"What are you doing??" yelled Inuyasha, because Kagome had fallen right on top of him.  
  
"Calm down grumpy! I fell!"  
  
"What's that?" he asked looking at the paper in her hands.  
  
"Let's see" she began reading.  
  
" _Dear the following:  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Inuyasha, the dog demon  
  
Koga, the wolf demon  
  
Miroku, the monk  
  
Sango, the demon exterminator  
  
Fate has brought this letter to you all, for you have been invited to attend the **Fantasy Boarding School** of Ginryu (Silver Dragon) Island. This will be an oppurtunity to learn the techniques and magical gains of humans or demons of the past and present. Classes range from the Martial Arts to advances in Spiritual Energy. Achievements in class will result in awards depending on subject.  
  
We strongly request for your presence at a meeting in **Shinata Shrine**. All questions will be answered and transportation to the school begins shortly after.  
  
Signed- Headmistress Aya"  
_  
"whoa, this is strange. What do you think the awards are?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"I don't know but if its money I could use it to help my mom...better yet I can use it to buy myself something really expensive...like a car!"  
  
Inuyasha anime fell, then got right up again. "Yeah so are you gonna do it?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Well good luck"  
  
"You're not coming with me?"  
  
"Okay, fine! You don't have to beg"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go" he jumped out of the well.  
  
"Ok" she smiled and climbed out after him. "Wait up Inuyasha! You don't know where Shinata Shrine is!" she yelled, running to catch up to him.  
  
**Tomoeda, Japan  
**  
'I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late' Sakura repeated over and over in her head.  
  
Once again, she was rushing to school because Toya had not woken her up.  
  
"AGHH!! I can't believe this" she yelled at herself. It would be the third time this week she was late for class. Not paying any mind to where she was going, she bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm just in a rush!" she apologized, not realizing to whom.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at her cousin, wondering what was going on.  
  
"huh? Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing wearing your school uniform?"  
  
"what? why aren't you wearing yours??" Sakura asked, as confused as ever.  
  
"don't you remember? Yesterday, Spring Break started"  
  
Sakura anime fell.  
  
"Oh Saku-chan, even though we're in high-school you still forget things so easily" Tomoyo said not surprised.  
  
"Great! Now I gotta go back and changed. I did all that running for nothing!" Sakura whined.  
  
"hey you two!" It was Eriol. He and Syaoran had just walked up to the girls.  
  
"ohayo Eriol-san, ohayo Syaoran-kun" both Sakura and Tomoyo said together.  
  
Syaoran was about to speak when he noticed something stuck to Sakura's hair.  
  
"Sakura, what's that in your hair?" he pointed out for her.  
  
"nani?" She pulled off the paper and began reading from it.  
  
"_Dear the following:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
Eriol Hiragaizawa  
  
Fate has brought his letter to you all, for you have been invited to attend the **Fantasy Boarding School** of Ginryu (Silver Dragon) Island. This will be an oppurtunity to learn the techniques and magical gains of humans or demons of the past and present. Classes range from the Martial Arts to advances in Spiritual Energy. Achievements in class will result in awards depending on subject.  
  
We strongly request for you presence at a meeting in **Shinata Shrine**. All questioms will be answered and transportation to the school will begin shortly after.  
  
Signed- Headmistress Aya"  
_  
"uh... is everyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Syaoran broke the silence.  
  
"unless your thinking that we should try this out" Eriol responded.  
  
"Agreed!" they said in unison.  
  
"Ok then, on to Shinata Shrine! uh, anyone know where that is?" Sakura asked, embarressed.  
  
"How about we get a map" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
**The Domino City Game Store**  
  
"You did awesome in that duel Joey" Yugi complimented.  
  
They had just left the afterschool program where Joey had faced off against another duelist.  
  
"heh, thanks alot Yuug" Joey smirked. "now only to beat that jerk, Kaiba"  
  
"oh no, here we go again" Tea said in an almost whisper.  
  
"Yes here we go again! I can't stand that guy!"  
  
"Joey, I thought we agreed no more name calling on Seto" Mai reminded him. She was now officially part of the infamous 'Yugi Gang'.  
  
"yeah, especially since he helped me in the tournament" Yugi finished off.  
  
"ok ok! Conversation over!" A now angry Joey yelled."So Yugi, your gramps get any new cards?" he asked as they still walked to the Game Store.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out" Yugi answered.  
  
"Joey, is that all that matters to you?" Mai wondered.  
  
"Nope, I like uh... pizza and uh... fast cars...and well things like that!"  
  
"Oh brother!" Tea stated under her breath.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Yugi took a paper that was taped to the Game Store's window.  
  
"Read it Yugi" said Tea  
  
"_Dear the following:  
  
Yugi Motoh  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Mai Valentine  
  
Tea Gardner  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Fate has brought this letter to you all, for you have been invited to attend the **Fantasy Boarding School** of Ginryu (Silver Dragon) Island. This will be an oppurtunity to learn the techniques of humans or demons of the past and present. Classes range from the Martial Arts to advances in Spiritual Energy. Achievements in class will result in awards depending on subject.  
_  
_We strongly request for your presence at a meeting in **Shinata Shrine**. All questions ill be ansered and transportation to the school will begin shortly after.  
  
Signed- Headmistress Aya"  
_  
"Awesome! Do you guys think the awards are fast cars and pizza?" Joey pondered.  
  
Yugi, Tea, and Mai anime fell.  
  
**On the other side of town**  
  
"Come on Kayko! It was an accident, I swear!" Yusuke yelled from behind Kayko. He forgot her at the mall again, so basically it was another normal day.  
  
"Yusuke, we finally get a chance to be alone and you forget all about me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kayko, I really am"  
  
"Ok, you're forgiven" she said, sighing.  
  
"There you are. I have been looking all over for you" a voice said from behind Kayko, causing her to jump up.  
  
"Hiei? What is it?" Yusuke wondered. He was on his break today and that's why it was such a big deal to Kayko.  
  
"It's about this, Yusuke" Kurama answered, now walking into the scene.  
  
He handed Yusuke a familiar red-yellow paper.  
  
"What's this?" He began reading it.  
  
"_Dear the following:  
  
Yusuke Urameshi  
  
Kayko Yukimura  
  
Botan, the Grim Reaper  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
Kurama/Yoko, the former Bandit  
  
Hiei, the 'Forbidden Child'  
  
Yukina of Makai  
  
Fate has brought this letter to you all, for you have been invited to attend the **Fantasy Boarding School** of Ginryu (Silver Dragon) Island. This will be an oppurtunity to learn the techniques and magical gains of humans or demons of the past and present. Classes range from the Martial Arts to advances in Spiritual Energy. Achievements in class will result in awards depending on subject.  
  
We strongly request your presence at a meeting in **Shinata Shrine**. All questions will be answered and transportation to the school begins shortly after.  
  
Signed- Headmistress Aya"  
_  
"Hey! I heard about this!" Kayko started. "There are a whole bunch of these flyers just floating around Japan"  
  
"Who did you hear this from?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, Umi told Kari, who told Naoto who's father's cousin, Ryo, found out and told his sister's best friend's daughter who told Tomy..."she rambled on and on, while no one else was listening.  
  
"Right. So, what are we suppose to do about this?" Yusuke turned toward Kurama.  
  
"Koenma wants us to investigate. We are to go along with it as any other person would if they were studying at this school." The redhead informed him.  
  
"Yes. If there's anything suspicious or anything having to do with fighting a new bad guy, we'll be sure to take care of it and end this, whatever it is." Hiei finished off.  
  
"And Jeri's sister's aunt told Zeal, who told May, who told me" Kayko ended her very long run-on sentence.  
  
"Yeahhh, let's go to Shinata Shrine then" the spirit detective said, and began on his new mission.  
  
"Huh? Yusuke, where's Shinata Shrine? What is Shinata Shrine anyway? Yusuke?!? Wait up!!" Kayko ran after him.  
  
_**A/N:**Alright everyone, how was it? I'll take any comments from a review but if your gonna flame then I'd rather you send me an email. Also, considering the fact that this fic's setting will be in a school, I'm gonna need some teachers and students. Fill out the following if you wanna participate:  
_  
Name:  
  
Gender:  
  
Specie:  
  
Occupation:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Personality:  
  
_Thank you and Good night or whatever time it is where you live...._


	2. A Home away from Home

Summary: The Fantasy Boarding School is inviting students for a new school year. But what happens when the characters of InuYasha, YuYu Hakusho, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Yugioh all attend and meet for the first time? Read to find out!

_(A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay! I actually had everything planned out, but didn't think anyone would apply, ehehe ;;. I had to plan out how the meeting would go and who should be included in it. I think the problem was that I had started writing the chapter with the first people who reviewed and forgot about the new reviews. I know I'm slow! So, what I did was, anyone who decided to be a teacher will be introduced at the Shinata Shrine meeting. Anyone who is a student will make their appearance when everyone arrives at the school. In conclusion, all who applied, so far, will be in this chapter. Hope you like it!)_

_**By the way, a indicates another group of people.**_

The Fantasy Boarding School

**_Dedication: Wolf Blossom- A great person, awesome writer, and fantastic friend!_**

**Chapter Two**

**A Home Away from Home**

Finally, from all across Japan, the chosen students arrived at Shinata Shrine. Many of them had no clue, of course, how to get there. Some just had to contact the other people on their list. Still, despite the suspicions, the insecure ness, and consequences, they all showed up.

As the demons and humans (mostly humans) walked through the shrine gates, they instantly spotted a small stage. On this stage stood about less than ten people. None of them were surprised of the very large crowd that had just entered.

"Aya, it seems our students have arrived" says Professor Lamar to the Headmistress. She, the bluish-green eyed beauty, teaches 'A Universe of Magic'.

"Yes. Do you think any of them are of your kind?" Aya asks her good friend.

"No, not many Digimon were brave enough to live in the human world." She looks at the people with sad eyes, knowing that neither was like her...

"Yugi, did you see that guy with the dog ears? I guess that letter was serious about the demon thing" Joey tells Yugi.

"Yeah, and I think the energy here is pretty powerful considering Yami was able to get his own body." Yugi says, as they all stare at Yami, who was still in shock.

Near them a small issue was going on. Somehow, Koga the wolf demon had been transported to Kagome's time.

"Come on you two, this is not the place to fight!" Kagome shouted. She was already annoyed with both of the demons' childish behavior.

"Why was he put on the list anyway? He's not smart!" Inuyasha whined.

"And you are mutt face?" Koga retorted.

They continued arguing until Kagome was so fed up that she actually went to go talk to somebody else.

"Hello, I'm Kagome" she greeted a girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

"Konnichi-wa! I'm Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"This is my cousin Tomoyo, and this is Syaoran and Eriol" Sakura pointed. Each of them bowed to each other, when Inuyasha and Koga finally noticed Kagome was gone.

"Hey, Kagome! Get back here!!" they yelled in unison, racing towards her.

Instead, both of them collided into someone and began a whole new fight.

"Watch where you're going!" Kuwabara hollered.

"You watch where you're going, you walking klutz!" Koga howled back.

Kuwabara took the insult seriously and aimed a punch at him. He missed, striking Inuyasha who unsheathed the tetsusaiga and slashed at him. Shockingly, Kuwabara dodged, so Inuyasha cut Hiei who blocked with his sword. Yusuke wanted to help out and used spirit gun except he hit Yami. This angered Joey. He tried summoning the Red Eyes Black Dragon but, of course, failed.

"How pathetic." A voice roared across the shrine.

Everyone looked up at the stage. There stood a man of about 18. He had black spiky hair and serious brown eyes.

"Pathetic. You were all summoned here to prove yourselves. The only thing you've proved is how pathetic you are." He stared down at them all.

Silence.

"Thank you, Ryo." Aya whispers and approaches the microphone he spoke through. "Thank you all, especially, for being here. Please excuse Professor Ryo, your future martial arts teacher. He only wished to prevent any real damage. I have to say I am a little disappointed at the fact most of view have short tempers. Attending this school, means you'll need patience, particularly with your teachers. However, that isn't why you're here. You are here because you yearn to gain knowledge of people who know things you do not. To become skilled at these extraordinary subjects you will grace with your presence The Fantasy Boarding School of Ginryu Island.

"Now, please, report to Professor Ashiya. She will be taking names. Transportation to the school will be here soon."

Surprisingly, they all lined up in front of the desk. Professor Ashiya was very in shape so it didn't take her long to write down every name. Though, the aspect most interesting about her was her lavender eyes, a rare color for people.

In no time, a blue bus with a black top appeared on the stage. On the side **FBS **(Fantasy Boarding School)was printed and a silver dragon as the background.

"Everyone, please, begin boarding the bus, so we may ride through dimensions." Kenji announced. The dark blue haired girl was one of the top students. She was invited to the welcoming of the newcomers.

"Dimensions?" Sakura, Kayko, and Tea asked as one.

They looked at eachother and and chuckled at the fact that all three of them were thinking the exact same thing.

Kasumi, another student, began explaining. "Ginryu Island is right next to Japan, except it is Japan in a different dimension."

Even with that, all of them were still puzzled.

"Look at it this way. Our Japan is like the other side of a mirror. The people there appear to be like the ones here, nevertheless, they are complete opposites. Really, there is no island that resides next to Japan, but this is another dimension so..."

"We get it" the group said together. And so, they began entering the bus that would take them to a new home away from home. Little did they know the ride would be the longest four hours of their life! Dun dun dun...

As soon as the last person was seated, the bus driver took off.

Professor Taishi recommended they sing 'the Wheels on the Bus'. No one wanted to and the kindhearted teacher immediately became the creepiest. With his big anime head and fire in the background, he now **demanded** that they sing 'the Wheels on the Bus'.

The cluster of terrified adolescents sang until there wasn't anything else that could be on the bus. By then, they had already arrived.

"WELCOME TO OUR BOARDING SCHOOL!" the students greeted, as they stepped off the 'crazy bus'.

"Freedom!" Yusuke shouted when he was outside. Out of nowhere, a black yo-yo with a golden dragon on it, hit him on the head.

"Who did that??"

Sukki whistled, innocently, her silver eyes staring up at the sky. She had her hands behind her back, under her long pink hair, acting like nothing happened.

"Sukki? Is that you?" He squinted his eyes to make sure.

"Yes, you idiot!" she answered. The childhood friends talked, all the while the rest of the gang stood there confused.

"New students.." Kiara muttered to herself.

"what's wrong Kira?" Luna asked her best friend.

"There hasn't been new students for a while." She sighed.

"Come on, I'm sure they're all nice people! Go make some friends." Luna shoved her into someone.

"hey! what's the deal?" Joey yelled after someone bumped into him.

"hehe, hi I'm Kiara" she said, scratching the back of her head.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "There are alot of demons here" he declared.

"You noticed" Koga spoke.

"Shut up!"

At that moment, a girl with white cat ears walked up to him and touched Inuyasha's ears. Kagome had a shocked look on her face. No one ever touched Inuyasha's ears except for her.

"hmm, they are real!" she exclaimed. Then, another girl strolled next to her. She had black cat ears on her head.

"Really? they are?" she questioned. "Cool!"

"Who are you??" asked a bewildered Inuyasha.

"I'm Neko and this is Chiyo" the white haired one introduced and the other smiled.

"I can't believe you did it!" someone yelled from behind them. It was, yet, another girl named Rei. She looked, almost, exactly like Inuyasha.

"Holy socks! It's a female Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"I didn't think there would actually be 'demons' here" Sakura confessed to her friends.

"don't worry Sakura, I'll protect you" Syaoran informed, making her blush a little.

Out of no where, a guy with brown spiky hair started poking Sakura and Tomoyo on the head.

"Hey girlies! I'm Kai."

The four of them sweatdropped.

"Kai, are you poking people again?" asked a girl with chin-length brown hair.

"yep!"

"Cool!" Along with him, she began poking Eriol and Syaoran on the head.

"Kai! Yuki! Stop poking people!" Tallia screamed and grabbed them by the ears, dragging them inside. "Sorry about that! They're always hyper." she said before they were completely inside.

_"All students report to the common room for information on your dormitories" _said a voice through the loud speaker. They marched inside the building, except for Professor Ryo and Lamar, who were making sure everyone was inside.

"This will be some year" Ryo tells her, as they walk into the school.

"Yeah, we have a lot of pretty girls now"

"None prettier than you"

**_A/N:_** _Aww isn't that sweet? Could there be something going on between those two? Only their owners can decide! I don't know if this chapter was good because I really had no idea how to write it. If you don't like, I'm sorry. This was just a chapter to bring everyone to the school and introduce some of your original characters. I want to apologize to **Shini No Tenshi **for not including her characters Melody & Rei. I promise, though, that I will put them in the next. Also, I want to apologize to **PunkBlackDragon** for not giving Tallia such a big part. She will though, I promise!_

**_Thank you's:_**

**PunkBlackDragon**

**BubbleWheel**

**D12kid**

**Lamar and 0018**

**Nytingale**

**luna blossom1**

**Chibi Yuki Chan**

**inuyashagurl**

**Lnzy1**

**Shadow Kitsune**

**Sukki-girl-from-the-depths-of-the-darkness**

**claudiakp186**

**Shini No Tenshi**

**Silver Rei**

_Once again, I am very sorry for not giving everyone a big part. But you will soon, ok?_

_"Reading this fanfiction without giving a review is highly prohibited. Haha"-_quote from ethereal-moonrain


	3. First Day Flaws

**My Reaction: … -yawn- so bored…**

**Your Reaction: O.O -rubs eyes in disbelief- YOU. FINALLY. UPDATED.**

**Me: -smirk-**

Summary: The Fantasy Boarding School is inviting students for a new school year. But what happens when the characters of InuYasha, YuYu Hakusho, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Yugioh all attend and meet for the first time? Read to find out!

_**A/N: **I know what you're thinking. Finally, right? Well I had extreme writer's block, okay? The almighty pup has had her inspiration! ...I'm glad I got that out.  
__Damn, I made so much mistakes in the last chapter it's not even funny. Well maybe a little. Go ahead, laugh it off! :)  
__In other news, 18 people have been submitted to the Fantasy Boarding School. Bad? No, except only 3 of them are boys. It's gonna be really hard to write a fanfic when the majority of characters are girls. You're probably thinking "why not take out some people?" Well, I have this fear that if I don't include you all then you won't read anymore.**-shifty eyes- **:)So, you might find that I eliminated some people. Also, for any new people who might be reading this, I don't know if I'll be accepting anyone else. I will only if the character is **really **good. And I mean really good._

The Fantasy Boarding School

**_Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to PunkBlackDragon for being my inspiration! Check out her fics. Thanks!_**

**_Shout OUT: Here is a shout out to CherryBlossomLove, the painted wolf pup and BubbleWheel who shouted me out in their fics! W00t, w00t! Check out their fics too._**

**Chapter Three**

**First Day Flaws**

A wise guardian once said "Expect the unexpected." Even though it was the first official day of class, neither of the new students knew what to expect or what not to expect…

"Are you prepared Lamar?" Headmistress Aya questioned her good friend.

"More than you know. I'm hoping, though, that they will be less trouble than what I'm expecting." Lamar's blue-green eyes stared at the peeking sun.

"I wish you luck. I must go now since Maki is going to be giving another one of her versions of the morning announcements."

"Alright…" she chuckled and headed off to her first class.

The sun rose and stood in its place at the horizon. The warmth and light creaked through all of the dormitory windows, waking the students. Well, at least most of them. Those who were used to getting up at sunrise were obliged to wake the students who weren't.

"Yusuke, get up! We're gonna be late!" Kayko shouted. Things were beginning to look like they were back at home. Yusuke sleeping in, Kayko yelling. That was their morning ritual.

"Give me a few days!" Yusuke grumbled.

Now this was getting annoying. Kayko was ready to blow-

"Hey FBS students this is your wake up call, so get your asses out of bed and into the shower!" Maki yelled through the loud speaker.

"I suggest you use proper language if you wish to keep you're job" the Headmistress's voice was heard in the background.

Maki groaned. "Wake up. Wake up. It's another day. Time to get going. Why sleep when you can… learn?"

There's nothing like a good song, and that was nothing like a good song.

"GREEN ALIEN KITTENS!" screamed the cat-obsessed Kuwabara. It seems the 'horrid' singing of Maki had awakened him of his nightmares.

He jumped off the bed and ran. Apparently, he still believed that he was being chased by green alien kittens.

"NO! Kitties I just want to play with you!" he sleep-yelled and BOOM crashed into a wall.

With all this noise going on of course people were going to wake up and see what it was about. Thus the students emerged from their rooms, only to find Kuwabara lying on ground with a bruised face.

"Well this is nice. First day here and you've already screwed up." Loki snapped.

Kuwabara stood from the floor, clearly embarrassed. Kayko blushed at the comment.

Yusuke glared at the canine demon. "I know we're new here and all but, it doesn't give you the right to be all bitchy about it."

"Bitchy? I don't think so. More like telling the truth." She glared back at him.

Everyone stared at them both. Was a conflict about to begin? On the first day of school?

"Break it up. Break it up." A girl with ears like an elf and beautiful sky blue wings entered the scene. Her hair was also light blue, but her eyes were red and it contrasted with the rest of her. "What the hell is going on here?" she questioned.

"It's not what it looks like, Variana! Loki and Yusuke were just getting to _know_ eachother." The fox, Melody, defended. She really didn't want to get into trouble at a time like this.

"Ok, I don't care. I just wanna know why everyone's practically half-naked…in the hallway."

It hit them! About half of them were still in there pajamas. Most of their sleeping garments were composed of boxers and a t-shirt, and to be caught outside like that was truly a humiliation. Well, except for Kai, who had no shame in walking in through the hallways in his 'boxers.'

"Well, I'd expect this from the new kids but, not the rest of you" she said, looking at the students who have been attending the school for quite some time. "I hope, by the time I return, you'll all be dressed properly."

Instantly, she transformed into her true form for the day. She was a phoenix that could probably camouflage with the sky.

With a swift movement, as fast as her wings could take her, she flew out a nearby window.

"Talk about weird." Joey broke the awkward silence. He was talking about Variana.

"What was weird?" the sweet, Yuki asked.

"Didn't you just see that girl turn into a bird??" Joey was confused. Obviously, he had never seen a phoenix before, or at least not a person turn into one.

Yuki was surprised. "I don't see anything weird about that."

He was feeling uncomfortable now. His body was heating up as he blushed with embarrassment. He didn't even know what he was embarrassed for.

To help him out, Tea bonked him on the head. "Sorry about that everyone! Joey doesn't know stuff when he sees it."

Yugi sweat-dropped.

Some laughed, some chuckled, and others didn't find that funny at all. Then, the loud speaker went on again.

"…Time to get going to enjoy the view. Looking kind of _neat_, looking kind of _cool_." Maki continued the 'song'. Kuwabara covered his ears. "Alright, you new kids get ready for a tour of our great school! Old students, go to class! Melody and Rei-boy head to the office for info on what you'll be doing today."

This announcement seemed to have knocked some sense into them. They finally set off, individually; they went to do what they should have been doing all along.

Soon, the students chosen were ready. The twins went room to room and gathered the students they would be leading through the school.

"Hello everyone. I'm Melody and this is my brother Rei" she introduced with a bright smile.

"Wait, isn't Rei that girl who looks like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked out loud.

Rei turned red, but not of embarrassment. It was more of anger because he had been confused with someone else who just so happened to be a girl.

"No, no! That's the other Rei. We usually call my brother Rei-boy as a nickname but he doesn't like it" Melody explained.

"Why would anyone want a nickname like that? I much prefer the name I was given at birth." Rei snapped.

"Ok, ok, the last thing I need is you mad at me."

"Heh, I'm only nice to you anyway."

"Alright everyone please follow me." Melody began walking down the hall.

Kuwabara whispered more to everyone else than himself. "I wonder how they tell them apart."

"Easy genius, he's a male and she is a female." Hiei stated sarcastically.

**(W00t, w00t! Go Hiei! LOL… not funny…)**

"Good one, short man. I like your attitude." Koga walked up to him.

Hiei stared at him strangely. "Shut up."

Koga was taken aback. Never had he been spoken to that way. Well, maybe Inuyasha did but this was someone he didn't even know yet.

A ray of light flashed between them.

"I didn't want to have to use it but you guys are making me have to use it!" Melody said pointing her finger at them. She, of course, controlled the light.

"Whoa, you're mad. I've never seen you mad before" Rei commented. He looked at her astounded. After all, it was strange to see his jolly, twin sister angry.

"Ah! Everyone just follow me!" she exclaimed.

And so the tour of the Fantasy Boarding School began or continued.

They passed various rooms and Melody explained its history and blah, blah, blah.

Meanwhile, Yugi was contemplating on something to ask Sakura. He had heard from a very reliable source that she had some sort of cards called 'Sakura cards.' He greatly wanted to know how she used them and if they were related to duel monster cards.

Yami could sense Yugi's emotion and he gestured for him to go along and ask Sakura about it.

"No way would I want Toya to find out- yes?" Sakura turned around to see who had tapped her. At first look she saw spiky tri-color hair but when she focused better she met with the purple eyes of a boy.

Strange to see that Yugi was much older than her and still they were the same size (not including his hair.) "Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering about your cards."

Syaoran fixed his eyes on Yugi questioningly. How did he know about Sakura? They had not spoken to anyone except for that black-haired girl, who wanted to keep in contact with Sakura after they met.

"How do you know about them?" Syaoran inquired angrily. "Who are you and what do you want with Sakura??" He now stood in front of her protectively, Yugi looking confused.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said trying to shove him out of the way. He growled at Yugi and stepped aside. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Your cards, you use them to fight?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"Do you…_duel _with them?"

"Huh?" She stared at him strangely.

"Hey people!! This way!!" Melody spoke loudly pointing down the hall.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pushed her in Melody's direction, giving Yugi his famous death glare, all the while. Those amber eyes that Sakura could not resist but the same ones that every other guy wanted to get away from.

"How'd it go Yuug? Is she going out with you?" Joey asked walking up behind him.

Tea bonked him on the head and continued walking. She was obviously angry with Joey's _crazy _idea. But was it? ...Yes, yes it was.

They neared a classroom with students being taught inside. Rei slid open the Japanese door and the newbie students piled in, anxious to see what things were like at this school.

"This is one of our fighting classes" Melody pointed out.

"The art of tag battling is to be able to attack in sync with your partner." Professor Taishi said giving a lecture as the students wrote down notes. "Now, I'll need two volunteers to give an example."

Many students raised their hands. Whenever they had a chance to volunteer for something they took it for the points or just for an excuse not to write down the notes.

"How about…Kai and, you, young man." Professor Taishi pointed at Yusuke.

"Me?" Yusuke held a finger up to himself.

"I don't see anyone else that looks like you."

Yusuke walked to the front of the class and stood next to Kai.

"Alright, in order for this to work, both of you need to have a common thought. Think a great blast of power and aim at the target wall" the black-haired professor instructed them.

'This should be easy' Yusuke thought. 'Great blast of power…great blast of power…'

'Great blast of power, great blast of power, great blast of power…Orange soda, orange soda, orange soda…' Kai thought.

Kai's hands were in the form of a ball while Yusuke had his in the spirit gun way. Energy began to form. Blue from Yusuke and from Kai…orange?? The powers fused and a sphere formed in front of them instead of hitting the wall. This orb of their energy gave the impression that their waves of energy could not be fused together.

Unexpectedly, a giant bottle of orange soda stood before them.

Inuyasha hid behind Kagome, ignorant of the object in front of him. But, unaware was not Joey who walked up to it and poked it.

"Wow, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"he said practically drooling. Tea bonked him on the head for the third time. Was this going to keep happening all day?

"Err, ok" Professor Taishi looked at the unusually large bottle of orange soda. "I don't think that's supposed to happen."

"Er, what did you do Urameshi?" Kuwabara inquired dumbfounded.

Kayko walked up to Yusuke and slapped him over the head. "What **did** you do?"

"Ow, Kayko! It wasn't me!" He shouted, still confused of what just came to pass.

"It's alright Mr. Urameshi. Tag battling isn't easy for beginners" the Professor stated.

"But I did what you said!" He pouted and walked towards the exit.

Melody's eyes shifted side to side. She didn't know how to react to this kind of problem. "Um, ok everyone, let's continue the tour."

"Wait a second, Melody." Rei said and gave her one of his looks. She nodded and stayed in position.

"Professor Taishi…" Rei whispered something into the professor's ear and he seemed to agree with it.

"Kai?" Professor Taishi turned around to spot Kai in a dazed look, gazing at the giant bottle of soda. "Kai…NO!"

Kai took no time to listen to the warning and hugged the bottle. "MINE!"

Gurgle, gurgle. The soda inside began to bubble; it was ready to explode. Gurgle, gurgle.

"Kai! Let go of the bottle!" Tallia commanded. Why did she always have to watch over Kai? No, why did Kai always have to be the **one**? "Kai!" She stomped over to him.

"Never!!" Kai said squeezing the bottle more, his brown eyes looking like those of a psycho.

SPLURSH!! Orange soda blasted through immediately filling the room.

Inuyasha grabbed on to Kagome, as did Yusuke to Kayko. Sakura summoned the 'Shield' card to protect her, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol. Yugi looked at her with an 'I knew it!!' look. However, when Joey saw, he signaled to Yugi to summon his 'Shield and Sword' card so that they may be protected also.

The situation looked as if only a few people knew what to do. Koga had become so confused that he began running around in circles causing a whirlpool. "Idiot" Hiei muttered while trying to keep his head above.

Desks and chairs began moving along in the direction it was going in and so was the professor's desk. 'Urgh, my new desk…' he thought.

"Ah! Help! I can't swim! I'm drowning!" Yuki yelled with her arms up and her chin-length brown hair flowing with the orange soda. She had her eyes closed trying not to let in any of the liquid.

"Yuki," Tallia said blankly. "Open your eyes."

The first thing she saw was Tallia's face and her peanut-butter hair soaked. She looked around to find that her guardian was protecting her and Tallia so that they would not drown.

"You're a shaman for goodness' sake. I'd think you realize that by now."

"Oh yeah, that didn't quite cross my mind." Yuki stated, scratching her head and sweat-dropping.

The bubbly beverage continued swirling around, Kai and Joey trying to drink as much as they could.

"Koga!! Will you stop running already?!" Kagome commanded more that question. But apparently he did not hear for he continued running in a circle. Had the orange soda go to his head?

"Iron Weaver!" Inuyasha attacked Koga who was now unconscious.

Thank God for Inuyasha. Koga's childish behavior had annoyed everyone. And now, the door was closed, the room was ¾ filled with orange soda and there was no other way to escape.

'Great time to be in a room with no windows' Melody thought sarcastically. She grabbed on to Rei's hand while holding her breath. They were going to have to make another way out, using their powers.

Melody's and Rei's aura was visible; light and dark. They swam towards the door and concentrated a small amount of energy to it. (They were trying to make an exit, not blow up the whole school.) A stream of grey energy zoomed toward the door and KABLAM; there was a hole in the wall!

Orange soda flooded the hallway along with everyone that was inside and a couple of desks and chairs. The students from the classes next door ran outside to see what all the commotion was.

"AHA! I told you something was wrong professor!!" Kiara shouted. Her dark-blue eyes were shining with excitement. "I told you!"

"She did tell you, professor" the silver-haired Rei stated looking at the mess of students on top of eachother.

Professor Ryo chuckled nervously. "I guess you were right."

Kagome's eyebrows twitched, "Inuyasha, can you **please **get off me."

"Er, um," Inuyasha stuttered. "Where did you come from?" he asked Neko who was holding on to his ears.

She giggled and smiled. "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

Chiyo laughed. "You're silly, Neko. But I don't blame you. Inuyasha is so cute!"

Inuyasha and Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"HEADS UP!!" someone yelled and Neko looked up to see a chair flying straight at her. She put her hands together and when it came at her she hit like it was a volley-ball.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah!" she did a little dance. "I am the volleyball champion!!"

"Oh yeah? I challenge you!" Chiyo dared.

Someone cleared their throat; they turned around to see the chair had landed on Headmistress Aya. "Whoops, sorry headmistress" Neko said.

"Quite alright; I'll make sure to tell Professor Ashiya that you've been practicing." Headmistress Aya stated and began contemplating on what to do.

"Students, please await my arrival in the cafeteria. Kiara, if you would please."

Kiara nodded and prepared to use her power, of controlling the elements of the Earth, to clean up the mess.

Tallia grabbed Kai by the ear and dragged him to the cafeteria after finding him trying to drink the remaining orange soda.

"Kai goof off again?" Noth asked Tallia.

"Yep."

She sighed. "Idiot."

Hiei smirked and looked back at Kurama.

"Strange school this is" Kurama commented.

"Hell yeah!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Aww, our school isn't that bad Kurama." Rei said walking next to him. **(Er, I'll refer to male Rei as Rei-boy when both Rei's are in the same room. Uh, I hope you don't mind Shini no Tenshi) **

"Yeah, things can be really cool around here" Flora agreed. Her long brown hair swaying behind her, as they both grabbed his arms and talked to him about this fabulous school.

_**A/N: **Oh hell, this chapter was a little hard to write. Um, I tried to include everyone. Please don't be mad if your character wasn't in this story or if I didn't include that person enough. This chapter is simply a 'moving on chapter.' I'm trying to get to the real point. However, I promise, if you didn't see your character this time you will in the next!_

_**Thank You's: **_

**Nytingale- **Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**PunkBlackDragon- **Hey thanks for being my inspiration!

**Sessygirl100- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Claudiakp186-** Glad you liked it!Thanks for reviewing!

**Lamar and 008- **Oh yeah about that…hope you don't mind. Uh, sorry I didn't put too much of Lamar. I was gonna add something about her in the end but I got lazy. .

**Goddess-Hope- **Thanks for reviewing!

**D12kid- **Thanks for reviewing

**Damn-login-wont-work **(AKA- Kalicos/Loki)- Um, sorry I didn't use Kalicos! What's your username?

**BubbleWheel- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Lnzy1-** Woohoo! Thanks for the review!

**Ti- **I love your character!

**Shini no Tenshi- **Sorry about the Rei thing. I hope you don't mind.

**Ruika- **Sorry I didn't use your characters. But I promise I'll include them in the next!

**Luna blossom1- **Hey Natali! Thanks for reviewing.

**FrozenSerenity- **thanks for reviewing!

**Silver Rei- **Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one just as much!

**Michelle- **I'll make sure to put her in when the rest of the characters come in.

**Cuttiegirl170- **Hey Cinthia! Say thanks to Amy for me!

**Chibi-Yuki-Chan-** Btw, Kai is one of my original characters. I had too many girls reviewing.

**CherryBlossomLove- **I loved your fic! Good luck with it!

**Kokujogirl- **sorry I couldn't use your character this time!

**xWhit3Starx- **send me your character!

**Chibi-Muse-Chan- **sorry I couldn't use both your characters that much. But I will in the next!

**Koga wife- **Sorry I didn't use your character that much!


	4. Food Fight and Leftovers

Summary: The Fantasy Boarding School is inviting students for a new school year. But what happens when the characters of InuYasha, YuYu Hakusho, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Yugioh all attend and meet for the first time? Read to find out!

_**A/N: **__2 YEARS WOW! Well, um, anyone miss me? IF ANYONE IS STILL READING THIS WELL I'LL KEEP GOING. JUST LET ME KNOW SOMEHOW or I'm really sorry but I might just abandon this story._

The Fantasy Boarding School

_**Chapter Dedication: This one is for Nytingale, who reviewed after 1 year of no new chapter. Thanks for sticking with me.**_

**Chapter Four (Part One)**

**Food Fight and Leftovers**

"Don't try hard, don't work to hard, just sit back and _relax_. Because, in the end, life tastes like chicken and chicken tastes _good._"

Indeed this was true. And, soon, the students at this odd school will soon find out…

"No, I'm sorry Yugi, my millennium card is not to be used in _dueling_," the magic professor answered.

With all his curiosity of everything that could happen in this school, Yugi had asked, once again, another question in relation to the game of duel monsters. This time he had questioned Professor Lamar on the secrets behind the special card that she carried with her everywhere.

Lamar stood next to Yugi as he walked off the lunch line towards a nearby table filled with all his friends.

"Are you sure, professor? Maybe we can experiment with it," Yugi asked.

"No, I don't think so," Lamar answered.

"Okay, well, maybe not _experiment _but how about-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"Noooo. I'm sorry Yugi, but I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation here. **I'm **not going to duel you with my millennium card simply because it is not meant for _dueling. _Also, seeing as I'm not duelist, I don't know the consequences of messing with a system that could possibly ruin the only millennium card that I have. So, chill," the Professor explained leaving Yugi and Joey open-mouthed, and Tea and Yami laughing.

"Enjoy your lunch," she said, patting his head and walking off.

"She sure told you, Yugi," Tea said stifling her laughter.

Yugi sighed, "I just wanted to see what her card could do."

"New School: two, Yugi: zero," Tea said laughing out loud this time.

"Um, excuse me."

Yami and Tea stopped laughing and they all looked up only to be entranced by the stunning dark blue eyes of Kiara, a human elemental sorceress.

"Hey! I know you!" Joey exclaimed smiling widely at her.

She grinned back. "You do."

"Yeah, you bumped into me the first day here."

Instantly, she frowned. She didn't want to be remembered like that.

"I mean, that's not a bad thing. I'm kind of glad you bumped into me…" he said after seeing her frown. And, his rephrased sentence had worked in making it turn upside down.

"Well, I was wondering if I could sit with you guys today?" she asked with hope.

"Yeah! Of course you can sit with us!" Tea answered happily.

"Kira!" A female voice shouted from behind.

She turned around, before taking a seat, to see Kayko with a lunch tray and Yusuke and the boys behind her.

Kiara had made quick friends with Kayko after Kayko witnessed her powers and confessed that she would rather hang out with someone that was "like Yusuke"- whatever that meant.

"Where are you sitting, Kira? Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Sure, but, uh-" Kiara stuttered before being interrupted.

"Kayko, I don't think that would be a good idea," Yusuke said eyeing Joey.

"What? Why not?" Kayko asked totally oblivious.

"Well, because _some _of us like trouble." He eyed Joey again.

At this, Joey looked up and glared at Yusuke.

"What are you trying say, buddy! **I'm** not the one who flooded a classroom with soda!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT WASN'T MY FAULT?"

"AS MANY TIMES NECESSARY FOR YOU TO REALIZE IT WAS!"

"If I recall, Joey, you actually enjoyed the orange soda incident," Yami recalled. Three cheers for photographic memory.

Joey groaned and ignored Yusuke's smirk. He started poking at his food with the spork glaring and wishing it was Yusuke's face.

Kayko sat next to Yugi, across from Kiara, and looked up at Yusuke to see his 'What-are-you-doing? Didn't-you-just-hear-what-I-said?' face.

"What? We're sitting here, today," she declared and started eating her meal.

Yusuke groaned and practically slammed his lunch tray onto the table. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara followed suit but settled with a more mild way of setting the trays down.

Kiara could feel the tension at this table and sweat-dropped after seeing Yusuke glaring daggers at Joey. She looked at Kurama and Hiei and smiled admiring how they could control themselves during a situation like this.

Kurama felt her eyes on him. He looked up at her and returned the smile also admiring her decision to keep calm and not overreact.

"**Attention all students," **Professor Ashiya's voice spoke boldly through the loud speaker.** "The school bus will soon be arriving with any students that, unfortunately, could not accompany us yesterday. Yesterday's volunteers please report to the office in order to welcome the incoming students."**

"Hmm," Joey contemplated something. "Yugi?"

"Yeah, Joey?" Yugi looked up from his food.

"Wasn't that jerk, Kaiba, on the list?"

"Oh, yeah," Yugi nodded and looked back at his meal taking a bite.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" Joey sighed.

………………………………………

………………………………

………………………

…………… (elevator music)

………………………

………………………………

………………………………………

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"…what-"

"He's coming! I won't stand for this!" Joey bellowed rising from his seat.

"Joey, calm down!" Yugi shouted.

(_Yelling at someone who's yelling won't stop the yelling. xD_)

"How can I calm down when I know that **jerk** is coming here?!"

"Well, Joey, you knew Seto was coming here since the beginning," Yami recalled, again, not affected by Joey's tantrum.

"I still think-" he continued to argue until a certain morning announcement queen showed up completely out of breath. Looking behind her, the group could see the trail of dust clearing indicating that Maki had been running extremely fast.

**(WARNING, WARNING! SETO KAIBA FANGIRL ALERT! Parental guidance is necessary for children under the age of 29475685.)**

"Did," she inhaled and exhaled quickly, "did someone say Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah, Maki, why?" Tea asked.

"As in _the _Seto Kaiba?" she answered with a question of her own.

"Uh, yes."

"He's coming _here?_!"

"Yeahhh."

Maki's face went like this - O.O

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Maki shrieked.

Everyone's face went like this - O.o?

"Okay," Neko walked into the scene putting a hand on Maki's shoulder, "Who mentioned a hot guy around Maki?"

Attending the Fantasy Boarding School came with its advantages and disadvantages. For Neko, the disadvantages would be controlling the effects of Maki's obsessive compulsive mode.

**3 minutes ago**

Chiyo's wrist watch's alarm went off causing her to groan.

"Not again! We just got her to temporarily forget about that Kurama guy."

Neko nodded and, with her eyes searched the room for Maki. She spotted her looking around frantically and shouting the same phrase repeatingly.

"Do you have the papers on you, by any chance?" Neko asked looking back at Chiyo.

"Always; I take them with me everywhere now. I mean, she's going to have a nervous breakdown over every hot guy in the world, so might as well." Chiyo answered making Neko laugh.

"Well, we better get over there before her blushing causes her to have a heat stroke."

"Hehehe..."

"AHHHHH! I cannot believe it! I have to redo my make-up! I have to get my hair done! Oh my gosh, does he like brunettes?!" She grabbed on to Tea's shoulders and shook her. "Does he?!"

**(Okay, people, the area is clear. Hey, you! Calm that old lady down! What did you say to me?! Do I look like Jerry Springer?! pulls out big knife Alright, buddy, you either back away or else I'm gonna knock you out, tie you up, ship you to Nevada, and sell you to those gay Mormen!)**

Neko pulled Maki away from Tea after seeing her dazed look. "Maki, are you alright?"

"Seto-"

"Shhh! Don't say his name!" Neko's eyes shifted around the room expecting the fangirl alert to go off any minute. She looked back at Maki and saw her still infatuated look.

"Maki?" She shook her a little.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man?" Maki asked.

"The Muffin Man," Neko answered.

"Who lives on Dreary Lane?"

"Yeah, well, um, he's like, my neighbor. And, he wants to know if you forgot to take your obsessive compulsive medicine today."

Maki snapped out of her trance. "I didn't forget! I just chose not to."

"Ah! She's back ladies and gentlemen. No need to worry!" Neko stated and waved off all the viewers. "What's our timing, Chiyo?"

"68 seconds." Chiyo answered smiling.

"Awesome! New record!"

"How rude, guys! What are you trying to do, set a record in the Guinness' Book of World Records?" Maki said rolling her eyes.

"Yep." Chiyo smirked.

Maki's jaw dropped. Her eyes shifted behind Neko to see Kurama and the rest of the guys laughing a bit. She blushed madly and shouted, "How rude!"

Maki stomped off back to her table.

"You distract her and I'll slip the pills in her drink," Chiyo whispered into Neko's ear.

Neko laughed. "How should I distract her this time? The old 'There's a bug in your hair' trick?"

"Yeah, that one works every time."

They went on after Maki planning how to keep her under control for the remainder of the day. (That is if Maki could ever be kept under control.) Now, taking a seat at their table, Chiyo, Neko, and Maki began to eat their lunch all over again, making random comments on how the day started, how the rest of the year would go, and what was the probability that there would be another "Orange Soda Incident."

Maki glanced up at one of the two boys that were sitting with them, Jay. He was smirking at her and his eyes were giving off a sense of humor. That was when she realized that not only had Hottie McHotHot, Kurama, seen her outburst but the rest of the students in the cafeteria had witnessed it also. She slapped herself on the forehead but quickly regretted it when everyone at the table burst out into laughter. Maki had had a container of watermelon flavored yogurt in her hand and now it was little by little sliding down her face and onto her favorite shirt.

She stood up forcefully, the chair falling back behind her, and put her hands on her hips. "That was so not funny, guys," she said glaring at them even though a smile was tugging at her lips.

They continued to laugh at her except for Ranta who just stared a bit terrified. He had always been nervous around girls but his paranoia just added effect. "Are you okay?" he asked, stuttering a bit.

Maki gave an exaggerated sigh, throwing her arms in the air, and stalking off towards the entrance of the cafeteria. She passed by a table where Sakura and her friends were enjoying lunch with Inuyasha and the gang. Briefly looking at them, she saw that Inuyasha and Syaoran were in a heated argument over whose sword was better and the rest of the group just watched amused and anime sweat-dropping at the same time.

Today was sure going to be an interesting day but things had not been going so well for Maki. Actually, that was only an understatement.

As soon as Maki stepped through the wide doors, the students that it was announced were coming had been a few steps away from entering the cafeteria. She stood there with wide eyes, staring at the newcomers who seemed to be more than confused. They were probably questioning in their minds "Why is this random girl walking around with… yogurt? ...on her face?"

Immediately, Maki dashed back into the cafeteria to warn the rest of the students. Nevertheless, because of her reacting without thinking, she ended up smacking straight into someone. Unfortunately, this person just so happened to be Kai, prince of 'Getting-away-with-anything." Alas, Kai was also the kind of person that thought everyone's actions were done on purpose, even if they were accidents.

His lunch currently lay partially on his clothes but mostly on the floor, and looking up at Maki, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Did you just-"

"No! It was an accident!" Maki shouted holding her hands up. At this, the whole lunch room seemed to freeze and go quiet. Kai bended over and scooped up some of the macaroni and cheese, which had been knocked over, in his hand.

"This was… my favorite!!" he yelled chucking the orangey goop straight at Maki's unexpecting face. Everyone seemed to take a quick intake of air, shocked. For at that moment, Melody and her twin brother, Rei, had just walked in with the students from before.

Now, things had not been going so well for Maki, and even though she had a good sense of humor, this had just set her off. She picked up some of whatever else had been on Kai's tray and swung it back at him. "I said it was an accident!!"

Kai's eyes suddenly became very familiar as the mixture of the food dripped off his face; they were the eyes of a psycho!

"FOOD FIIIIIIIGHT!!!!"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, people either ducked to take cover or they grabbed something off their table to throw at someone.

Kai quickly bent over and grabbed some of the mush on the floor and swerved it back at Maki. However, knowing what was coming, Maki swiftly ducked letting the food fly straight passed her head and right into the face of Kagome.

Kagome wiped the gunk off her face and reached out to grab the peanut-butter and jelly sandwich off her plate, some of the jelly oozing out through the sides from her holding on to it too tightly. She smiled, grinding her teeth together, and, with all the force she could muster up, flung it directly at Kai's face. If he had not thrown himself out of the way, surely the components would be covering the majority of his jet black hair instead of Koga's, who had been standing behind him about to rebuke him for doing what he did to Kagome.

Food was flying everywhere. The cafeteria seemed to have been converted into some battle zone instead of a place to eat. In addition, the room had been split in half; one group throwing food at the other and vice versa. To sum it up, it was like a battle zone and somehow Kai had obtained the clothes of a general and was marching back and forth in front of his "troops."

"We need to perform one final mission, men-"

Tallia cleared her throat, rolling her honey brown eyes.

"-and women!" Kai added and continued his "serious" speech. "We can do this, troops! All we need to do is have a little faith in ourselves!" he said and held his balled-up hand high above his head.

That side of the cafeteria went quiet and all that could be heard were chirping crickets that seemed to come from nowhere at all. Kai sweat-dropped but carried on with his plan. "Alright, Yusuke, I'm going to need you to stop throwing food at Joey. I don't know if you noticed but he's on our side."

Yusuke groaned and then glared over at Joey. He looked back at Kai and asked, "Fine, just one question, Kai-"

"-General Kai."

"General Kai," Yusuke rolled his eyes, "who caused the incident this morning?" He questioned briefly glancing at Kayko who had said earlier that "ruining poor Professor Taishi's classroom" was all his fault. He awaited Kai's answer, expecting him to take all the blame.

"What incident?"

Yusuke's jaw hit the floor.

The group went quiet and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the hot dog bombs hitting the floor and the chirping crickets. Their heads went back and forth from Kai to Yusuke as they sat up against the lunch tables propped up on their sides as a source of protection.

"What do you mean what incident?!" Yusuke shouted. He felt like slapping Kai upside his head.

"You know, I dropped a potato in Aya's coffee machine and I covered Yuki's summoning staff with _skittles_, and then there was…" Kai rambled scratching his head to show he was pondering about all the unpleasant things he caused so far.

"The orange soda incident!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…yeah…yeah, that was me…" Kai muttered completely forgetting what he was talking about previously.

Yusuke looked over at Kayko expecting her to apologize for jumping to conclusions but instead he ended up sweat-dropping. She was in a deep conversation with Tea about not wanting to get her hair grubby by something that would end up not coming off or cause her to have to cut her hair… again. To her it was ironic how she'd end up having to cut her hair because of Yusuke.

A light bulb went on in Kai's head, indicating that he had just remembered what was going on.

"We can defeat Maki's troops and show that fangirl that she's got nothing on me!" he declared, "so, who's with me?!"

No one stepped forward.

"DAMN YOU ALL! I'm going to have to choose your roles, you pansies-" Kai started but was then violently interrupted again by Tallia who had slapped him across the head.

"Ow! You-" She slapped him again.

"Fine, fine! Here's the plan, we all attack at once! Grab whatever's lying around and ATTACK!!!" Kai shouted raising his fist in the air again and staring at the ceiling with stars in his eyes. "We shall go down in history as the Ultimate Food Fight Champions!!"

The group continued to stare at him as if he was crazy but shrugged and picked up whatever was closest to them (from chicken wings to French fries and from Jell-O to rice pudding.) It was either attack now or die trying. Well, not die; more like get detentions for the rest of the week.


End file.
